


These days

by X_sarcasticwriter_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_sarcasticwriter_x/pseuds/X_sarcasticwriter_x
Summary: James barnes and steve rogers grow up together and along with them changing so does their love. This is the 20th century though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	These days

**Author's Note:**

> a series of events starting from when bucky and steve meet till his “death” each chapter is an episode of their life (most probably won't be accurate to any of the canon shit bUt oh well also other chapters will be longer and this series will be pretty long)

James Barnes-14 steve rogers-13

Steve spit the blood out before he got kicked again rolling over. he felt sick as blood and cuts covered him. The guy punched him in the gut and face. “Teach you to mind your lesson,” he said punching his face bruising his already bloody face.

Steve felt darkness overcome him. Breathing hurt and his whole body were numb to every hit. Steve had heard the guy talk about how, and quote, “many bitches” he was gonna fuck. So Steve said no one would fuck a scumbag like him. Next thing he knew he was here.

Right as steve was about to pass out a voice was heard. “Hey!” the voice called out. The guy got off of steve and walked off. steve's eyes were still closed he was just trying to breathe but blood and spit kept coming up. “Leave him alone,” the man said. “why don't you mind your own shit” the other said. there was a scoff before the sound of a punch. 

Steve pushed himself over letting the blood and spit fall out of his mouth. The sounds of footsteps were heard and running. “Yea run off!” a voice said. Footsteps came closer to steve. “hey hey shit ok come on” he said before lifting steve caring him bridal style. 

“come on you're going to be ok we're going to get you to the hospital it'll be ok.” he said calmingly. Steve groaned before passing out. He felt at peace, safe. Bucky looked down before feeling the pulse. “good still alive ok” he said speeding up to the hospital. 

“god your so small what were you doing,” he said looking down. Walking in he went to the front counter. “Hey I got a man he was beaten pretty badly,” bucky said. The lady looked up before seeing the small boy. she stood up “right through here” she said walking them through a room where other beds were. “just take an empty one” she said “the doctor will be in a few” she said walking out. bucky laid the boy down on a bed closest to the front. 

Steve slowly came to his eyes slowly opened. “hey” bucky said sitting by steve's head. the sound of steps was heard entering the large room. bucky turned and the doctor walked towards them. “so what have we got here” he said. “I found him getting beat he passed out on the way here barely starting to awaken.” bucky said. 

Steve groaned before speaking “my name steve Rodgers” he groaned out. “ok steve seems you are just really bruised and bloody. Your nose seems to be slightly fractured but it should heal on its own. You have a small concussion so try to stay off your feet and that's all.” the doctor said looking over steve.

“But he's ok?” bucky asked. “yes he should be ok just some pain killers and he'll be good” the doctor said smiling before walking off. “thanks for defending me and protecting me and ya know taking me here and everything,” Steve said with a small smile. “names James Barnes but you can call me bucky,” he said with his hand out. Steve shook it “nice to meet you bucky” 

“Guess I should go,” Steve said sitting up. “here let me help doc said to stay off your feet,” bucky said. He threw steves arm over his shoulder. he walked with him “where do you live?” bucky asked once out “over by papa dukes” steve said talking about the pizza place not too far from his place. “really?! well then you must go to George Washington High School” bucky asked about their school. “yes I do” Steve said.

“well I only got a few friends if you wanna hang out sometime,” bucky said. “that sounds nice,” Steve said. “the tree by the table in the front that's where we'll be at.” bucky said.

“so which of these houses is yours Mr rogers.” bucky asked as they turned a corner to houses. “that one there,” Steve said pointing to a house not too far off. “well rogers I suppose I'll see you tomorrow,” bucky said once at the house. “suppose so buck,” Steve said with a smile. Bucky smiled at the name it was simply his nickname without the y but something of it made him happy. 

“bye rogers,” bucky said turning and walking off “see ya Barnes” steve yelled after him. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes the dumb boy who got into fights he couldn't win and bucky Barnes his savior.


End file.
